a big change by porbidden Love
by Shinta671
Summary: perjalan panjang kisah cinta pewaris tahta dari keluarga paling tersohor Draco Malfoy dengan Gadis kelahiran Muggle yang begitu beruntung karna bisa merasakan keajaib tersembunyi yang ada di dunia dialah Harmione Granger.


Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan gelap. Seorang gadis berambut megar tengah mengendap keluar asrama menuju menara paling indah menurutnya. Astronomi.

Setelah runtuhnya rezim Voldemort takada lagi perbedaan antar darah semuanya kini sudah setara. Tapi itu semua tak mengubah cinta Putri Gryfindor dan pangeran Slytherin yang masih jauh dari kata sampai pada ujung jalan yang bahagia.

Lelaki berambut pirang tengah bermain di atas sapunya tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, Ia hanya menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya.

Gadis itu sudah sampai di menara Astromi Ia edarkan seluruh pandangannya tapi tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia menghela napas dan melihat ke langit gelap.

" Turun lah aku tahu kau di atas " sahutnya masih dengan berbisik tapi ia tahu Lelaki itu pasti mendengarnya.

Taklama seorang lelaki datang dengan menunggangi sampu terbangnya menghampiri gadis yang sudah terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

" kenpa kau tak pernah mendengarkan ku ?? Tak baik menaiki sapu terbang saat malam seperti ini kau bisa sakit "

" apa peduli mu ?? " sahutnya dingin.

" Oh ayolah Drake, kau tidak mungkin masih marah padaku kan " sahut gadis itu meyakinkan.

Draco hanya meliriknya tajam.

" oke oke Draco Malfoy yang terhormat aku tahu kau masih marah. Tapi aku juga di jebak di sini " sahutnya prustasi.

" Tapi kau bisa menghindar Granger " sahut Draco tak kalah prustasi.

Hati Harmione mencelos saat Draco kembali memanggil nama belakangnya kembali. Biasnya Draco hanya memanggil nama belakangnya jika sedang berada di tempat umum.

Harmione berdiri dari duduknya.

" kalau begitu beritahu pada dunia siapa aku "

Seperti tersambar petir Darco tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia belum siap.

" kenapa Kau diam Mr.Malfoy kau takut ?? Atau kau malu ?? " Harmione berseru tajam detik berikutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Draco yang masih terdiam beku.

Flashback

Draco dan sahabat-sahabat slytherinnya tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kelas ramuan dengan Pansy yang bergelanyut manja di tangan kanannya.

Mereka tertawa riang hingga saampai Mata kelabunya menemukan sesuatu yang membuanya menyesal terlahir sebagi darah murni.

" Wah wahh lihat lah siapa yang berhasil menjebak Putri Gryfindor kita " ejek Pansy

Mata Draco memanas saat melihat Gadisnya Harmione si Putri Gryfindor tengah berciuman mesra dengan Cormac Mclagen di bawah Mistletoe, bukan-bukan mesra tapi terpaksa. Terlihat dari tangan Harmione yang terus memukuli tubuh Maclagen itu.

Rahang Draco mengeras mukanya memerah tapi detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa ia tengah bersama dengan teman-teman slytherinnya.

" Seperti kehausan Granger " suara draco mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

Dilihatnya muka gadisnya yang sudah memerah dan rasa takut terpancar jelas di matanya tapi seakan buta Draco tak peduli pada tatapan Gadisnya itu, Draco terlampau marah. Lalu keluar cairan bening dari mata Harmione yang langsung di usap kasar oleh Harmione.

" Mereka sedang berada di bawah tanaman bodoh itu Drake " sahut Blaise, entah kenapa Draco merasa Blaise seakan tahu bahwa Draco sedang cemburu dan ia mencoba menenagkan sahabtnya itu.

Bersamaan dengan pembelaan Blaise Harmione berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu.

"Jaga tingkah mu Mclagen " sahut Draco kemudian pergi bersma temannya.

Flasback Off

" seharusnya kau tidak marah Mate "

Draco terkejut melihat sahabtanya Blaise Zabini yang sudah menyandarkan punggunnya pada dinding dimenara ini.

" Zabini ?? Se- sejak kapan kau di sini " sahut Darco kemudai bangun dari duduknya.

Blaise menyringai menunjuk ke awan gelap di atas " sejak kau berada di atas sana "

" Apa kau mendengar semuanya " tanya Draco.

Blaise berjalanmendekat.

" Aku tak menyangka kau menyembunyikan Rahasia besar ini dari ku Drake " dengan Wajah sakit hati yang di buat-buatnya Blaise Zabini berkata.

" A-aku.. Blaise ku mohon rahasiakan ini dari siapapun kumohon "

Balise tertwa " Tenang saja Mate.. sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak peperangan dulu.. kau tidak berani menyakiti Granger itu bukan ?? Granger juga yang membantu kita dari kobaran Api yang mematikan itu, dan aku baru menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada kalian berdua. Hingga suatu pagi aku terbangun dan mendengar kau mengigau menyebut nama Putri Gryfindor itu "

" Aku mengigau ?? "

" ya berintunglah kau Darke, berbagi kamar dengan ku yang baik hati ini dan Theo yang selalu tertidur pulas " katanya sedikit menggoda.

" terserah kau Blaise "

* Pagi Hari di Aula besar *

Suasan tentram tercipta di Aula besar pagi ini semu murid dari masing-masing asrama tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Atensi kelabu milik Draco malfoy masih memandang ke seluruh penghuni di Aula ini, Draco tak menemukan tanda-tanda kebaradaan gadis berambut semak itu.

Hingga matanya kelabunya menemukan dua orang lelaki Berkaca mata dan berambut merah Siapalagi jika bukan Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

Mereka berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki Aula besar disertai dengan kilatan amarah dari keduanya, Tangan kedunya menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya.

Detik berikutnya Harry berteriak dan mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depab muka Si McLagen itu.

" Brengsek apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Harmione " teriak Harry.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua menyaksikan kemarahan yang begitu Meledak dari diri pahlawan Dunia sihir Anak yang bertahan Hidup.

" apa-apaan kau po po-potter " jawab Cormac terbata-bata.

" jangan mengelak lagi sialan. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Harmione depresi seperti itu. tak mungkin kau hanya menciummnya brengsek "

Mata Draco terbuka lebar jantungnya seakan berhenti seketika saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di keluarkan oleh weasley nomor 6 itu, Blaise yang tahu perubahan mimik wajah Draco langsung menepuk pundak Draco pelan.

Perhatiaannya kembali kepada tiga orang yang tengah mengacungkan tongkat bahka para Profesor terlalu kaget akan amarah Harry yang meledak sehingga tak bisa memisahkan mereka.

" STOPP BOYS " teriak weasley nomor 7 Ginny Weasley dari ambang pintu Aula besar.

" Maaf atas kekacauan pagi ini profesor"

" Dan kalian bertiga berhenti dulu sejenak, ada yang lebih gawat dari ini sekarang " Ginny mendelik kesal pada tiga pria bodoh yang masih sama-sama mengacungkan tongkatnya.

" Ada apa Miss.Weasley ? " prof McGonagal bertanya.

Ginny menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan sambil berkata " Harmione tak sadarkan diri dan suhu tubuhnya, Merlin aku tak tahu apa itu masih pantas di sebut demam .. karna suhu tububnya sangat tinggi Profesor, maksudku panas tinggi "

Good. Sekali lagi jantung Draco seakan berhenti. Gadisnya sakit demi Merlin apa yang di lakukan pria bodoh McLagen itu hingga gadisnya tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

Profesor McGonagal menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Mr.potter Mr.weasley segera bawa Harmione ke Hospital Wings cepat, dan Mr.McLagen ikut aku keruangan ku. Ah dan Hagrid temani Trio Gryfindor ke Hospital Wings "

" Baik Minerva " jawab Hagrid.

Draco berjalan menuju kekelas Herbiologi dengan pikiran yang bercabang hingga beberapakali ia menabrak orang dan mengabaikannya tanpa minta maaf pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Drake ?" Tanya Pansy yang bergelayut manja di lengan kana pangeran slytherin itu.

Draco menghentak tangan gadis itu kasar " Menjauh dari ku Pans, kau pikir kau tidak berat saat begelayut seperti Binatang pemakan pisang itu di tanganku "

Mata Pansy terbelakak tidak bisanya Draco berkata kasar seperti itu.

" Kau ini sedang datang bulan ya Drake "

Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam lelaki bertubuh gendut yang dengan polosnya.

" Uppss so- sorry Drake "

" Draco " panggil Blaise.

' Bughhh '

" Aww "

' Bughhh '

Dan tanpa peringatan Blaise langsung menghajar muka tampan milik Draco hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai, sungguh Draco tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Blaise Hari ini.

" Damn, Balise apa yang kau lakukan " teriak Pansy.

" Blaise kau gila ya " tambah Theo dan membantu Draco berdiri.

Yang ditanyai malah menyeringai.

" Sorry Drake aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan tangan ku sekarang "

" whatt " pekik Pansy dan Draco hanya melirik Garang.

" Tenang mate aku akan bertanggung jawab ayo ku antar kau ke Hospital Wings " sahutnya.

Draco terdiam kemudian otak cerdasnya menangkap dan mengerti apa alasan dibalik pukulan Blaise tadi.

" Aku akan mengantar mu juga " pinta Pansy.

Draco menaikan tangannya keudara untuk memotong ucapan Pansy " tak usah Pans, Blaise saja sudah cukup, kalian cepatlah kerumah kaca jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran "

Draco dan Blaise sudah ada di depan pintu Hospital Wings.

" Ayo Drake "

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk dan terlihat di dalam Madam Pomfrey tengah bergulat dengan ramuan-ramuannya.

" Oh Merlin apa yang terjadi pada mu Mr.Malfoy "

" um dengan sengaja salah satu temanku memukul ku hingga berdarah Madam "

" oh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pada anak-anak jaman sekarang, kalau begitu ayolah berbaring biar aku ambil ramuannya dulu Mr.Malfoy "

Draco dan Blaise kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjng yang kosong, kakinya terhenti saat melihat Gadianya terbaring kaku di salah satu ranjang, melihatnya Draco jadi ingat kejadian saat tahun keduanya, Damn it Draco benci kenyataan saat ayahnya yang menjebak Ginny Weasley untuk membuka kamar rahasia itu.

" Ayo Drake kau bisa mendekatinya setelah di obati " bisik Blaise.

Draco menempati ranjang di sebelah Harmione disibaknya sedikit tirai yang menghalangi ranjang dengan ranjang Harmione, agar ia bisa melihag wajah damai gadisnya saat sedang tertidur. Oh dia rindu Harmionenya.

" ini Mr. Malfoy minum lah, aku tidak bisa menemani mu, aku Harus ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli bahan ramuan, aku rasa ramuan ini cukup untuk menghilangkan memar mu " sahutnya panjang lebar dan Draco hanya mengangguk.

Setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya, Blaise dan wanita yang terbaring lemah disitu Draco melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadisnya.

Draco bisa mersakan suhu tubuh Harmione yang tidak normal bahkan Rasa pansnya terasa hanya dengan ia berdiri di sampingnya.

" Mione " bisiknya, tangannya mengusap keringat yang menempel di dahi gadisnya dengan lembut.

Harmione masih belum mau membuka matanya. Tanpa perintah Draco langsung melumat bibir gadis itu.

" Iww kau mencemari mataku Drake " sahut Blaise kaget.

seperti di cerira dongeng Snow waith Harmione terbangun dengan matanya yang masih terasa lemah ia melirik kearah laki-laki pirang yang baru saja menciumnya.

" Drake " suaranya lemah tapi ia masih tersenyum.

" aku senang kau sadar Mione "

" Drake aku - "

" shutt mione tak usah di pikirkan aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan McLagen sialan itu, Bukankah aku sudah membersihkannya tadi ? "

Harmione tersenyum ia senang Draco menggodanya lagi.

" lagi pula harusnya aku yang minta maaf karna aku sudah marah-marah padamu kemarin malam " tambahnya lagi.

Harmione tersenyum lemah lalu mengelus pipi Draco lembut sampai ia sadar bahwa pelipis dan pipi kanan Draco memar.

" Kau- "

" ouh perhatikanlah diriku yang berada di sini Love Bird " potong Blaise.

Harmione terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara orang lain selain dirinya dan Draco di situ.

" Ughh Blaise kau mengagetkan Gadisku " protes Draco yang menyadiri tubub Harmione berubah menjadi tenggang.

Blaise mendecih Saat mendengar kata ' Gadis Ku ' seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah membayangkan Draco akan berucap manis seperti itu.

" Drake, Blaise ??" Tanya Harmione bingung.

" Ya ini aku Granger dan ya aku juga tahu tentang cinta kalian yang Rumit ini. Sampai aku harus terpaksa memukul wajah sahabatku yang bodoh ini, Ughh semoga tak ada Detensi yang menungguku "

" kau memberitahunya ?? "

" Tidak Mione, ku rasa dia sudah jadi penguntit akhir-akhir ini " jawab Draco.

" sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur kembali aku tahu kau masih lemas " tambah Draco sambil menyusut kembali keringat yang muncul di dahi Harmione.

" Tapi kau tetap di sini kan "

Draco naik keranjang Harmione dan berbaring di sampingnya " Hanya satu jam karna setelah itu percayalah Potter dan Dua Weasley akan mengunjungi mu " bisik Draco kemudian kembali mengecup Harmione.

Harmione mengangguk mengerti. Yah ini lah mereka Putri Gryfindor dan Pangeran Slytherin yang tak bisa menghadapi dunia nyata sebagai sepasang kekasih mereka masih takut akan pandang Dunia yang seakan-akan membenci mereka.

Ini cerita Dramione pertamaku maaf kalo masih banyak keslahan, da typo dimana-mana


End file.
